Not Strong Enough (oneshoot)
by Jun96
Summary: Semua yang terlihat baik bukan berarti benar benar baik baik saja. Seharusnya mereka paham, tak seharusnya mereka melukai hati seorang malaikat. Dan tak seharusnya Namjoon menyia nyia kan cinta seorang malaikat. FF about BTS Jin. Namjin (oneshoot)


Tittle: Not strong enough

Author: Junra

Genre: Angst/Hurt

Cast: all Bangtan member

Pairing : Namjin

Note : FF ini sangat panjang, baca sampai akhir kalo bisa.

.

.

.

" _ **dia itu tidak berguna di Bangtan"**_

" _ **dia tidak terlalu bagus dalam bernyanyi dan dia sangat mengerikan saat menari, lalu untuk apa dia jadi penyanyi?"**_

" _ **menurut ku dia tidak terlalu tampan mengapa dia banga sekali dengan wajahnya?"**_

" _ **percuma punya tampang jika dia tidak bersinar, lebih baik keluar saja"**_

" _ **ku pikir dia tidak cocok berada di Bangtan, harusnya dia menyerah saja"**_

" _ **sepertinya Bangtan tidak perlu orang narsis sepertinya, dia hanya terlalu menbangkakan diri nya dan menutupi segala kekurangan yang di milikinya dengan bertingkah bodoh di depan kamera"**_

" _ **bukan kah sangat terlihat konyol jika dengan kemampuan yang pas pas an seperti itu dia terlalu membanggakan wajahnya yang menurut ku biasa saja. Dia hanya melebih lebihkan apa yang ada dalam dirinyaa"**_

Kurang lebih seperti itulah komentar komentar dari dunia maya yang saat ini di baca oleh Jin. Dia tidak naïf sampai mengabaikan para haters yang selalu menghantuinya walaupun sekarang dia sedang berada di puncak karir. Dia sadar jika dirinya memang kurang dari member yang lainnya dalam segi apa pun, maka dari itu selama ini dia berusaha mati matian untuk mengejar ketertinggalannya dan berusaha sebaik mungkin menampilkan yang terbaik untuk ARMY. Namun sepertinya itu semua belum cukup, makian, hinaan, cacian dari orang orang di luar sana menyadarkan Jin dari dunia fana yang selama ini menjadi bentengnya dalam karir dunia hiburan.

Selama ini dia dia selalu menyakinkan dirinya jika setidaknya ada orang yang menyayanginya, setidaknya tidak semua orang di dunia ini membencinya, setidaknya dia bisa berlatih dan terus berusaha untuk menampilkan yang terbaik untuk para ARMY, tapi itu semua belum cukup membuatnya di terima publik. Jujur dia sangat lelah dan marah membaca komentar komentar itu, tak tahukah mereka dengan perjuangannya selama ini? Tak tahukah mereka tentang apa yang Jin korbankan selama ini? Dan tak tahukah mereka betapa sakitnya hati Jin mendengar cacian dari segala arah yang di tujukan padanya? Sudah tak terhitung berapa kali air matanya jatuh saat mulai merangkak mencapai kesuksesan yang dia idamkan, tapi sebisa mungkin dia menyembunyikannya dan bersikap ceria di depan yang lainnya.

Tekanan yang di rasakannya tidak cukup hanya dari haters saja ternyata tekanan juga datang dari segala arah. Jadwal yang padat dan tuntutan dari pihak atasan cukup membuat beban hidupnya semakin terasa membunuhnya secara perlahan. Para member lain pun tidak memperbaik suasana, karena padatnya jadwal dan tekanan yang mereka hadapi membuat para member BTS dilanda sensitivitas tinggi. Banyangan member bangtan yang sangat ceria dan hangat seperti di depan kamera hanyalah angan angan belakang, karena pada kenyataannya mereka tidak sehangat, dan seceria itu sekarang.

.

.

Hari ini jadwal Bangtan berakhir pukul 8 malam, hari ini jadwal mereka memang tidak sepadat biasanya dan waktu luang seperti ini biasanya di manfaatkan dengan sungguh sungguh oleh semua member Bangtan untuk latihan atau istirahat.

Saat ini Jin tengah bersantai di ruang tengah dorm sambil menunggu yang lain pulang dari tempat latihan. Mengapa hari ini Jin tidak ikut latihan? Jabawannya kembali lagi pada paragraph awal, mood nya telah hancur lebur dan dia sangat lelah sekarang. Jam telah menunjukan pukul 12 malam namun, tak ada tanda tanda member Bangtan yang lain akan segera pulang. Jin mengambil ponselnya dan mencoba menghubungi team mate nya yang lain.

"hallo Namjoon?" Jin tengah menelpon sang leader sekarang.

"ada apa hyung?"

"ini sudah tengah malam, kau dan yang lain belum pulang dan kalian juga belum makan…" ucapan Jin terputus.

"berhenti bersikap seperti ibu ibu Kim Seokjin, kau tidak tau bagaimana sibuknya kami! Mudah bagimu untuk mengatakan mengapa kami pulang malam dan mengapa kami belum makan di saat kami semua di sini tidak ada waktu bahkan untuk menyentuh makanan!" Rapmon membentak dan memberi penekanan tajam pada ucapannya yang membuat hati Jin makin keruh rasanya. Ini lah yang di maksud Bangtan sedang mengalami masa sensitive dimana semua member akan emosional dan saling membentak satu sama lain saat mereka lelah.

"maaf… aku tidak tahu jika kau dan lainnya sibuk…" Jin menghela nafas menahan airmatanya yang akan jatuh. "aku akan ke sana membawa makanan untuk kalian…"

"lakukan saja apa yang kau mau!" jawab dingin Rapmon yang langsung memutus panggilan itu.

Saat setelah panggilan itu terputus saat itu juga pertahanan Jin runtuh. Mungkin dia sangat pandai dalam hal berakting baik baik saja di depan semua orang, tapi bukankah dia juga manusia? Dia bisa sangat lelah. Setelah puas menangisi nasibnya yang terbilang buruk hari ini, Jin langsung bergegas menyiapkan makanan yang telah ia buat tadi untuk di bawa ke tempat latihan atau studio para member Bangtan.

"semangat Jin! Ini bukan pertama kalinya Namjoon membentak mu seperti ini, yakinlah besok semua akan berjalan seperti biasa" Jin berusaha menghapus jejak air matanya dan berusaha memberi sugesti baik pada dirinya sendiri.

Memang benar ini bukan kali pertama Jin menjadi pelampiasan lelah oleh teman satu grup nya. Jin sering mendapat bentakan dari member lain ketika mereka sedang lelah dan banyak pikiran. Bohong jika Jin tidak marah di perlakukan seperti itu, hanya saja sebagai member tertua dia harus mengalah dan mencoba untuk tidak membalas bentakan mereka karena dia yakin itu pasti akan makin menghancurkan segalanya, persahabatan, rasa kekeluargaan dan yang paling penting Bangtan. Sebisa mungkin Jin ingin mempertahankan keutuhan Bangtan, walau itu berarti mengesampingkan perasaannya dan membiarkan hatinya terus terluka.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di gedung BigHit, Jin langsung menuju ke ruang latihan dance di nama Jimin dan Jhope berada. Sekedar informasi saja jika Jimin dan Jhope adalah member yang bisa di bilang tidak terlalu sering menumpahkan emosinya pada Jin. Perlu di ingat "tidak terlalu sering" bukan berarti jarang atau bahkan tidak pernah. Jin berharap dengan menemui mereka terlebih dahulu hati Jin jadi merasa sedikit lebih tenang.

"Jiminie?Hobie? kalian berhentilah dulu aku bawa makanan untuk kalian" Jin berusaha mengambil atensi dari kedua dongsaeng kesayangannya itu dengan berdiri di depannya sambil memperlihatkan makanan yang ia bawa, namun sepertinya usaha nya tidak berhasil, Jimin dan Jhope masih focus pada dance mereka. Tak kehabisan akal, Jin pun mematikan music dance mereka dan itu sontak membuat jimin dan Jhope menatap marah ke arahnya.

"apa yang lakukan hah? Berhenti menganggu jika kau tidak ada pekerjaan hyung, aku dan Jimin sangat sibuk sekarang!" Bentak Jhope dengan wajah frustasi.

"maaf maaf… aku hanya membawakan makanan untuk kalian, ini sudah larut malam dan tadi kalian belum makan malam…"

"bawa kembali makanan mu hyung kami tidak butuh! Kau bisa membuat ku jadi seperti babi jika terus menjejali ku makanan mu tengah malam!" sahut Jimin tak kalah sewot.

"aku tidak ingin kalian sakit, jadi aku…" ucapan Jin terpotong karena Jimin mendorongnya keluar dari ruang dance.

"kami tidak akan mati jika hanya tidak makan malam, kami tidak butuh perhatian mu dan jangan ganggu kami lagi hyung. Kau sadar tidak sih hyung jika kau tidak membantu apa pun dalam Bangtan dan sekarang kerjaan mu hanya mengacau. Sudahlah, pulanglah hyung dan jangan ganggu kami" Jimin menutup pintu ruang dance tepat di hadapan Jin. Jangan di Tanya bagaimana ekspresi Jin karena bukan kah akan sangat mengejutkan jika kau di bentak dan di usir secara tidak hormat oleh orang yang kau anggap seperti adik mu sendiri.

Dengan langkah gontai Jin meneruskan langkahnya pada ruangan teman sekamarnya Min Yoonggi atau sering di panggil Suga. Jin sangat yakin jika dia akan mendapat penolakan yang tak kalah keras dari Jimin dan Jhope, namun ia tak mau menyerah begitu saja. Rasa hawatir terhadap dongsaeng dongsaengnya mengalahkan rasa sakit hati yang ia dapat dari mereka. Dengan sangat hati hati Jin membuka pintu studio Yoonggi, di dalam terlihat sang pemilik studio tengah focus dengan monitor yang ada di depannya.

"Yoonggi…" Jin mengintrupsi Suga dengan memanggilnya.

"hm.." jawab malas Suga.

"kau belum makan kan? Aku membawakan mu makanan, kau makan ya" Jin meletakan makanan yang ia bawa di meja Suga.

"tidak usah aku tidak lapar. Jangan taruh makanan itu disini karena bau nya akan menyebar kemana mana" ujar dingin Suga.

"tapi kau kan belum makan, tadi siang kau juga hanya makan sedikit. Aku janji setelah makan aku tidak akan mengganggu mu" Jin berusaha selembut mungkin memohon pada Suga, Jin tau jika emosi Suga akan gampang sekali tersulut di saat seperti ini.

"keberadaan mu sekarang itu mengganggu ku asal kau tau! Kau, bisa tidak sih kau berhenti sok perhatian dan diam saja. Aku muak dengan segala bentuk perhatian mu yang mengganggu ini. Kau tidak bisa berbuat apa pun untuk Bangtan makanya kau sok perhatian seperti ini iya kan? Ku katakan sekali lagi jika aku tidak butuh yang seperti itu, cukup kau diam seperti boneka pajangan yang baik dan terlihat tampan saja sudah cukup. Dan bukankah hanya itu tugas mu di Bangtan!" ucapan Suga mungkin tidak sekeras Jimin dan Jhope saat membentaknya tadi, namun bisa sangat jelas di dengar jika ucapan yang keluar dari mulut rapper itu berjuta kali lebih tajam bagi Jin. Dia tau, dia hanya boneka pajangan di Bangtan, dia hanya pelengkap yang bahkan tidak bisa melengkapi apa pun, tapi harus kah Suga memperjelas itu semua?

Dengan langkah perlahan sambil menahan air matanya Jin keluar dari studio Suga untuk menuju Ruangan dari Jungkook, maknae Bangtan. Dengan menelan semua sakit hatinya dan dengan membuang semua harga dirinya untuk yang kesekian kali Jin akan berusaha mencurahkan perhatiannya pada member Bangtan. Setidaknya Jin ingin member termuda itu menerima makanan darinya seperti dulu saat Bangtan masih menjadi grup yang harmonis.

Ketika Jin membuka ruangan Jungkook, tidak di sangka Taehyung ada di sana. Mereka terlihat sangat focus menggarap sebuah lagu dan mengarasement ulang lagu yang rencananya akan mereka cover.

"kebetulan sekali ada Taetae ada di sini, hyung bawa makanan kalian makan ya!" Jin mengusap setitik air mata yang jatu dari matanya dan berusaha tersenyum di deman dua member termuda Bangtan ini.

"aku tidak lapar hyung, bawa saja makanannya lagi aku sedang tidak ingin makan" jawab singkat Jungkook tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari monitor yang ada di depannya

"jangan begitu, aku sudah membuatkan makanan ke sukaan mu Jungkook, dan Taetae juga ayo makan, kalian belum makan malam kan? Apa perlu hyung suapi seperti dulu waktu…" Ucapan Jin terpus saat Taehyung melempar tempat makan yang di bawa Jin tepat ke tempat sampah yang ada di ujung ruangan.

"berisik! Kau dengarkan hyung Jungkook tidak lapar! Kau menganggu ku dan Jungkook di sini, jika aku lapar pun aku malas makan makanan mu itu yang rasanya membosankan!" Bentak Tehyung pada Jin.

"begitukah… kalau kau bosan dengan masakan hyung mau hyung pesan kan sesuatu? atau kau makan roti saja, hyung tadi juga bawa roti"

"tidak usah, lebih baik hyung pergi saja! Aku sedang benar benar tidak ingin di ganggu!" ucap tegas Jungkook sambil memberi tatapan marah pada Jin yang matanya mulai berkaca kaca.

"baiklah aku tidak akan mengganggu kalian…" Jin pun akhirnya pergi.

Untuk sejenak Jungkook memangdangi kotak makan yang di buang Taehyung ke sudut ruangan. Jungkook tiba-tiba teringat masa dimana saat Jin selalu memasakan bekal makan untuknya, selalu membuatkan makanan dan cemilan saat dia lapar, bahkan Jin rela bangun tengah malam dan memasak saat tiba-tiba Jungkook kelaparan di tengah malam. Jujur Jungkook merasa sedikit bersalah, namun egonya terlalu tinggi untuk mengakuinya.

Jin melanjutkan perjalanan terakhirnya di ruangan sang Leader Bangtan Rap Monster. Jin yakin seratus persen jika dia juga akan di maki habis habisan oleh Namjoon, tapi hatinya berkata dia harus menumui leader yang ia cintai itu. Iya… Jin mencintai Leader Bangtan Boys Rap Monster, namun tidak dengan Rapmon, baginya tidak ada perasaan yang special yang ia tuju kan pada Jin, tidak lebih dari teman se grup.

"Namjoon…" Jin menepuk bahu Rapmon dari belakang, Jin butuh sandaran saat ini dan yang ada di pikirannya hanya Namjoon, ia berharap Namjoon mau mendengar keluh kesahnya sama seperti dulu.

"apa lagi? Sudah kubilang jangan mengganggu Jin!" bentak Rapmon sambil memutar kursinya menghadap Jin. Rapmon cukup terkejut saat melihat Jin menangis di hadapannya, namun dengan cepat Rapmon kembali berubah ke mode dingin. "tidak usah menangis dan sebutkan apa mau mu"

"sebenci itukah kau padaku sampai kau tidak sudi berbicara sopan padaku…" Jin menarik nafas dan menghapus air matanya yang terus mengalir.

"kau sendiri yang membuat ku membenci mu hyung, kau dan tingkah mendramatisir mu itu membuat ku muak! Aku muak dengan pernyataan cinta mu dan sikap aneh mu pada ku dan member lain, kau tau itu semua menjijikan!" Rapmon membentak keras Jin.

"selama ini aku tidak pernah minta untuk kau membalas mencintai ku…. Setelah aku menyatakan perasaan ku pada mu hubungan kita jadi semakin buruk… aku pernah berkata pada mu untuk melupakan apa yang ku katakana dan jalani hidup kita seperti sebelumnya… aku merindukan Namjoon ku yang dulu…" tangis Jin semakin menjadi.

"Namjoon yang dulu sudah tiada, tidak ada Namjoon yang naïf seperti dulu karena sekarang yang ada hanyalah Rapmon" Rapmon masih mempertahankan nada dinginnya pada Jin.

"kau benar…. Sudah tidak ada Namjoon yang hangat lagi… sudah tidak ada Namjoon yang baik hati tapi ceroboh seperti dulu lagi, dan tidak ada Namjoon yang ku cintai lagi… jika kau keberatan dengan adanya aku di Bangtan, seharusnya kau bilang dari awal dan aku akan senang hati pergi" Jin bergegas akan keluar dari studio Rapmon sampai suara sang pemilik studio mengintrupsinya.

"lakukan apa yang kau mau aku tidak perduli"

"baiklah…aku akan melakukan apa yang ku mau.." Jin pergi meninggalkan studio itu.

.

.

.

Pukul 4 dini hari, barulah member Bangtan pulang dari tempat latihan dan studio mereka. Besok tidak ada jadwal untuk mereka maka dari itu dengan bebas mereka pulang pagi. Saat memasuki dorm terlihat suasana dorm sangat sepi, wajarlah para member baru saja datang.

"Jin hyung kemana? Apa dia sudah pulang?" Tanya Jungkook pada member lain.

"entahlah, setelah selesai mengacaukan latihan kita pasti dia kelelahan dan langsung tidur" sahut enteng Jhope.

"sepatu Jin hyung tidak ada, apa dia belum kembali ya" Jungkook tiba-tiba merasa hawatir.

"masa sih? Mungkin sepatunya di bawa masuk ke kamar, Tanya Yonggi hyung saja apa di kamarnya ada Jin hyung atau tidak" Jimin tiba-tiba juga merasa bersalah pada Jin, dia tadi sangat kalut dan lelah sampai tidak sadar berkata kasar pada Jin.

"Jin hyung tidak ada di kamar" sahut Suga yang mendengar pembicaraan adik adiknya itu.

"mungkin dia sedang menginap di rumah temannya dan sedang mengadu sekarang. Kau tau kebiasaan Jin hyung jika kita habis membentaknyakan? Dia pasti akan lari mengadu pada teman teman 92line nya itu. Sudahlah kita istirahat saja, nanti juga dia kembali sendiri" ujar santai Rapmon. Bohong jika Rapmon tidak perduli dan hawatir, karena tidak seperti biasanya Jin menghilang tengah malam seperti ini, dia biasanya akan mengadu pada temantemannya di siang hari bukan tengah malam menjelang pagi seperti ini. Tas jinjing yang biasa Jin bawa untuk berpergian jauh yang biasa ia letakan di rak dekat ruang tengah pun tidak ada, hal ini cukup membuat Rapmon sedikit risau.

Setelah penuturan santai dari sang leader, member Bangtan yang lain pun pergi ke kamar masing masing. Mereka terlalu lelah untuk membantah sekarang.

.

.

.

Di pagi harinya sang manager sudah standby di ruang tengah dorm BTS, hal ini tentu saja mengagetkan semua member karena sebelumnya managernya bilang jika hari ini libur, dan sekarang mengapa managernya sudah menampakan diri sepagi ini di dorm BTS.

"ada apa hyung? Kita tidak jadi libur?" Tanya malas Rapmon sambil mengumpulkan nyawanya yang belum genap setelah bangun tidur.

"tidak tidak, aku kesini hanya bertanya. Apa kalian ada masalah dengan Jin?" Tanya manager pada Rapmon dan member lain yang duduk melingkar di sofa ruang tengah.

"apa dia mengadu pada mu?" Tanya sewot Suga.

"jadi benar kalian ada masalah. Dia tidak bilang apapun pada ku tentang masalahnya, dia hanya bilang jika dia ingin pergi ke rumah orang tuanya untuk sementara, dan dia ijin pada ku untuk membawa mobil sendiri" jawab manager.

"dan kau memperbolehkannya?" sahut Taehyung tiba-tiba.

"dia menelpon ku tengah malam sambil menangis, dia bilang dia tidak kuat, dia lelah dan ingin menenangkan diri di rumah orang tuanya. Mendengar betapa frustasi nada bicaranya membuat ku tidak tega, jadi aku boleh kan saja. Memangnya apa lagi yang kalian perbuat padanya? Tak puaskah kalian selalu berkata kasar dan tidak memperdulikannya" sang manager menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sandaran sofa.

"hyung berkata seakan akan kita ini selalu berbuat jahat pada Jin hyung" ujar Jimin sambil cemberut.

"memang benarkan? Semenjak kalian semakin popular kuliahat semakin sering kalian berbuat kasar pada Jin, ingatlah dia itu lebih tua dari kalian, harusnya kalian menghormatinya. Dia sudah cukup bersabar mentolerir sikap labil kalian selama ini"

"tadi malam dia mengganggu latihan kami hyung, wajarkan kalau kita terbawa emosi" sahut Taehyung.

"mengganggu yang bagaimana maksudnya?" Tanya manager dengan nada mengejek.

"dia mengacau dengan menyuruh kami makan dan mematikan music saat aku dan jimin latihan" jawa Jhope.

"Ya Tuhan! Dia hanya mengingatkan kalian untuk makan, dengan baik hatinya dia membawakan kalian makan dan kalian membentaknya? Tuhan… tolong ampuni anak anak tidak tahu diri ini. Dia mengingatkan kalian makan karena memang Bang PD berpesan padanya untuk selalu memperhatikan kesehatan kalian yang sepertinya sedikit menurun menjelang persiapan album baru, kalian semua terlihat kurus dan stamina kalian menurun, itu karena pola makan kalian yang tidak teratur dan Jin yang di beri amanah untuk merawat kalian, dan kalian malah berbuat jahat padanya. Tuhan… kalian harus temui dia dan minta maaf" mendadak manager hyung menjadi sedikit terbawa emosi.

"aku akan menjemput Jin hyung di rumahnya dan aku akan minta maaf padanya. Maaf hyung kami juga tidak tahu jika begini permasalahannya" Rapmon menundukan kepalanya.

"aku kecewa pada mu Namjoon, kau seharusnya bisa lebih dewasa dan lebih adil dalam memperlakukan member. Jin tidak menulis lagu dan tidak membuat gerakan dance bukan berarti dia tidak berguna di Bangtan. Perhatian sederhana yang di berikan Jin itu penting, coba saja kalau Bangtan tidak memilikinya Yoonggi pasti sudah mati terkena busung lapar karena lupa makan dan Jungkook pasti sudah putus sekolah karena tidak ada yang mengajarinya dan mengingatkannya sekolah." Perkataan panjanglebar managernya membuat semua member Bangtan terdiam, ucapan sang manager sangat telak dan membuat mereka sadar seberapa jahatnya mereka pada Jin.

"maaf hyung…" Jimin menunduk bersalah dan begitu juga member lainya.

"katakana itu pada Jin, aku sudah menahan ini sejak lama tapi Jin selalu saja mencegah ku. Bawa kembali dia sebelum dia tidak mau kembali lagi pada kalian" manager hyung berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"apa maksud hyung?" Tanya Suga terkejut.

"sudah sejak beberapa bulan yang lalu Jin berniat untuk keluar dari Bangtan, dia bilang tekanan dari haters, jadwal yang padat dan stress membuatnya tidak tahan, tapi karena kalian sedang berada di puncak karir dia mengurungan niatnya untuk keluar takut ketenaran kalian redup karena skandal keluarnya dia dari Bangtan" jawab manager.

"hyung… Jin hyung ada di rumah orang tuanya kan? Aku ingin kesana… aku ingin minta maaf pada nya…" ujar Jungkook dengan raut wajah sedih.

"aku juga… tadi malam aku sungguh kurang ajar pada nya" sahut Suga dengan wajah penuh penyesalan.

"aku juga…" cicit Jimin yang berusaha menahan tangisnya.

"begini saja, nanti sore kita berangkat ke rumah orang tua Jin, untuk sekarang kalian makan dan siap siap dulu, setelah aku selesai rapat di agensi, aku akan mengurus perjalanan kita kesana"

"baiklah hyung, kami akan menunggu di sini" ujar pelan Rapmon yang di gelayuti rasa bersalah.

.

.

.

Tepat pukul 4 sore semua member Bangtan minus Jin beserta manager bersiap untuk perjalanan mereka ke rumah orang tua Jin. Kediaman keluarga Jin ruman jauh dari Seoul jadi persiapannya pun sedikit memakan waktu. Setelah semua member siap manager menyuruh mereka untuk segera masuk ke dalam mobil.

"eh? Handphone ku" manager mengangkat panggilan yang masuk. "hallo? Iya benar… APA? Oh baiklah saya akan segera ke sana, terimakasi" manager memutuskan sambungan teleponnya. "Ya Tuhan bagaimana ini bisa terjadi…"

"ada apa Hyung?" Tanya Rapmon yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Jin… dia… Kecelakaan dan sekarang dia ada di rumah sakit XXXX" perkataan manager hyung membuat semua yang ada di mobil itu shock bukan main, tak terkecuali sang Leader yang hatinya bagai di hantam beton besar, terlampau sakit untuk di jelaskan dengan kata kata.

.

.

.

Di depan Ruang UGD semua member BTS dan sang manager tengah menunggu Jin yang berada di dalam ruang UGD meregang nyawa. Raut wajah mereka semua sangat kacau. Jimin, Jungkook, Jhope dan Taehyung tidak kuasa menahan tangisnya. Mereka tidak sanggup membayangkan jika mereka kehilangan Jin dan lebih parahnya lagi saat mereka belum meminta maaf pada Jin.

Setelah beberapa jam akhirnya dokter keluar dari ruang UGD tempat Jin di tangani. Rapmon langsung menghampiri dokter itu dan bertanya bagaimana keadaan Jin.

"bagaimana keadaannya?"

"dia sudah melewati masa kritisnya tidak ada patah tulang serius yang di alaminya…" jawab dokter itu.

"syukurlah…." Manager hyung mengusap dada lega.

"hanya saja, karena benturan di kepalanya cukup parah mungkin dia akan tidak sadarkan diri dalam jangka waktu yang tidak dapat di tentukan" tambah dokter itu.

"apa maksud anda dok?" sahut Jhope.

"tuan Kim Seokjin mengalami koma karena benturan yang cukup keras di kepalanya, kami sudah berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk menanganinya, sekarang yang dapat kita lakukan adalah berdoa agar dia cepat sadar. Tuan Kim Seokjin akan segera di pindah kan ke kamar inap, di sana kalian bisa menemuinya, saya permisi dulu" Dokter itu berlalu pergi.

"Tuhan… begitu berdosanya aku sampai saat aku ingin minta maaf dan memperbaiki semuanya malah ini yang terjadi" Rapmon mengusap kasar wajahnya di ikuti dengan tangisan adik adiknya yang semakin menjadi.

.

.

Ini adalah hari kedua semenjak kecelakaan Jin dan dia tak kunjung bangun dari komanya. Member Bangtan yang lain selalu menjaganya tanpa henti seperti sekarang ini. Jimin dan Jungkook selalu setia duduk di samping jin dan enggan melepaskan tangan Jin.

"Hyung… bangun…. Jimin minta maaf ya kalau selama ini Jimin kasar sama hyung, Jimin kurang ajar sama hyung. Jimin tau Jimin salah…. Hyung boleh marah ke Jimin, hyung boleh pukul atau tampar Jimin, asalkan hyung bangun…" tangis Jimin selalu pecah saat dia berusaha berkomunikasi dengan Jin. "Jimin janji gak akan bentak hyung lagi…. Jimin janji akan nurut apapun yang hyung bilang…" Jimin menggunakan cara bicaranya yang dulu… saat member Bangtan masih punya rasa manusiawi Jimin selalu bicara dengan cara yang manis pada Jin.

"Hyung… kookie janji makan semua masakan hyung… kookie janji akan terus belajar dan meneruskan sekolah setinggi tingginya seperti yang hyung mau, maka dari itu kookie butuh hyung…" Jungkook menggenggam tangan Jin.

"hyung…. Maaf… kau pasti sangat membenci ku sekarang…. Tapi kau…kau harus bangun hyung….jika kau bangun aku janji akan mengurangi Junkfood dan memakan semua masakan mu tanpa protes hyung. Kita akan main game dan menonton anime bersama lagi seperti dulu hyung…bangunlah…. Ku mohon…" Taehyung berusaha menahan tangisnya. Semenjak mendengar kabar Jin kecelakaan dia jadi sering menangis.

Jhope menagis dalam diam mendengar penuturan polos maknae maknae Bangtan itu. Dia juga ingin bicara hanya saja tangisnya membuat suaranya tercekat. Yoonggi dan Namjoon tak jauh beda, mereka menagis dalam hati meraung raung memanggil Jin untuk sadar.

"kalian semua pulanglah dulu, biar aku yang menjaga Jin hyung di sini. Mulai sekarang kita berjaga secara bergantian, aku tidak mau kalian ikut sakit, kita harus istirahat yang cukup agar bisa menjaga Jin hyung" perintah Rapmon.

"tapi hyung…" Jimin ingin membantah sampai tangan Suga menepuk pundaknya.

"dengarkan apa yang di katakan Namjoon, jumlah kita terlalu banyak untuk menjaga Jin hyung di sini. Kita akan bergantian menjaganya dan sekarang giliran Namjoon, kita harus pulang dan istirahat" ujar Suga tegas dan membuat semua maknaeline plus Jhope langsung menurutinya.

Setelah member lain pergi, Rapmon mendudukan dirinya di samping Jin yang tengah terbaring tak sadarkan diri. Rapmon menggenggam erat tangan Jin dan menciuminnya.

"berikan aku kesempatan…. Berikan aku kesempatan sekali ini untuk memperbaikinya…. Rasa sakit ini sudah menjadi bukti bagaimana aku juga mencintaimu hyung… kau harus bangun… aku menunggu mu… semua menunggu mu…" Rapmon mencium tangan dan kening Jin. "aku tau aku bajingan, tapi bisakah kau beri bajingan ini kesempatan…" Rapmon tak kuasa menahan tangisnya.

.

.

.

Hari ke 7 Jin koma dan masih tak kunjung muncul tanda tanda dia akan sadar. Setiap hari member Bangtan bergantian menjaganya, mencoba berkomunikasi denganya dan selalu berada di sampingnya namun Jin tak kunjung bangun. Hari ini adalah giliran Namjoon untuk menjaga Jin. Dan seperti biasa dia akan membersihkan dan menata ruang rawat Jin dan mengganti bunga yang ada di vas. Setelah selesain dengan ruangan, Namjoon mendudukan dirinya di samping Jin.

"apa kau tidak lelah tidur terus…. Semua orang merindukan mu…. Terutama aku… bangunlah Jinseok…" Rapmon mencium kening Jin "bodohnya aku yang baru sadar betapa cantiknya dirimu Jinseok".

"Namjoon…" sebuah suasa mengintrupsi Rapmon.

"Bang PD? Silahkan masuk" Rapmon berdiri dan mempersilahkan boss nya ini untuk duduk di sofa yang ada di ruangan itu. "mengapa anda tidak memberi tahu saya dulu jika akan datang kemari"

"aku hanya sedang ada urusan di dekat sini dan kebetulan aku ingin mampir menjenguk Jin, tapi karena aku bertemu dengan mu di sini sekalian saja"

"sekalian apa?" Tanya Rapmon.

"aku hanya mengingatkan mu masalah proyek album baru, aku menyerahkan semua keputusan padamu" Bang PD menatap Rapmon dengan tatapan serius.

"maaf, bukannya saya ingin mengecewakan anda, tapi saya dan member lain setuju untuk menunggu Jin hyung sampai sembuh. Kecelakaan ini… gara gara kami semua ini terjadi dan kami yang akan bertanggung jawab sampai akhir. Biarkan kami untuk merawat Jin hyung sampai sembuh dan kami akan menyelesaikan album baru itu bersama" dengan penuh keyakinan Rapmon menjawab.

"aku menerima keputusan mu itu, lagi pula fans di luar sana pasti juga akan terbebani jika kalian comeback tanpa Jin"

"terimakasih atas pengertian anda"

"aku selalu berdoa untuk kesuksesan dan kebahagiaan kalian, ku harap Jin cepat sembuh dan semua kembali seperti semula" Bang PD tersenyum pada Rapmon.

"saya harap juga seperti itu"

.

.

.

Tepat ketika Rapmon kembali dari mengantar Bang PD keluar, dia di kejutkan dengan gerakan di tangan Jin. Tanpa pikir panjang Rapmon langsung memencet tombol panggilan untuk dokter.

"Tuhan… Seokjin-ah… bangunlah…" Rapmon mengusap tangan Jin sambil menunggu dokter datang.

Hal mengejutkan pun terjadi. Tiba-tiba dengan perlahan mata Jin terbuka. Jangan di Tanya lagi bagaimana perasaan Namjoon sekarang, tak ada yang membuatnya sebahagia ini selain melihat mata Jin terbuka dan dia terbangun dari tidur panjangnya. Setelah beberapa saat termenung dengan keterkejutannya, Namjoon di sadarkan oleh dokter dan beberapa perawat yang masuk dan memeriksa Seokjin.

"Tuan Kim baik baik saja, dan syukurlah dia sudah sadar. Setelah ini beri dia makan dan dan minuman yang nanti akan di antar oleh perawat" kata dokter pada Namjoon setelah selesai memeriksa Jin.

"tapi dok, kenapa dari tadi dia diam saja dengan pandangan kosong seperti itu?" Tanya Namjoon sambil melihat Jin yang hanya terdiam di ranjangnya dengan tatapan kosong.

"saya tidak tau, tapi tadi saya memeriksa mata dan tenggorokannya tidak ada yang salah seharusnya semua berfungsi dengan baik. Saya akan menyiapkan untuk pemeriksaan selanjutnya dan saya juga akan memanggil psikiater untuk memastikan kondisi kejiwaannya, bisa jadi trauma membuatnya seperti itu. Saya permisi dulu" dokter itu pergi bersama beberapa perawat tadi.

Perlahan Namjoon mendekatkan dirinya pada Jin. Namjoon mengusap lembut rahang dan pipi Jin, namun Jin tidak bereaksi apapun.

"Jin Hyung… bicaralah sesuatu…." jangankan bicara, menoleh atau memandang Namjoon pun tidak. Jin benar benar seperti mayat hidup, dia bernafas dan membuka matanya namun tidak ada yang dia lakukan selain diam dengan pandangan kosong. Jatuh sudah air mata Namjoon, hatinya remuk melihat keadaan Jin saat ini. "maafkan aku hyung…. Maafkan aku…"

.

.

.

Setelah Jin di bawa ke ruang pemeriksaan untuk di periksa secara intens para member BTS menunggu di ruang inap Jin. Mereka telah di beri penjelasan oleh Rapmon perihal kondisi Jin saat ini.

"hyung apa Jin hyung benci pada kita… karena dia sangat benci pada kita maka dari itu dia tidak mau bicara dan bahkan menatap kita?" ujar Jimin dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

"entahlah… tapi melihatnya tadi membuatku merasa sangat berdosa sampai-sampai rasanya aku ingin terjun lopat dari gedung untuk menebus dosa. Sepertinya kita sudah tidak pantas lagi mendengar suaranya" kata Suga dengan wajah sedih sembari berusaha menenangkan Jimin dengan mengusap punggungnya.

"kurasa ini pantas untuk kita…. Dulu kita selalu tidak mendengarnya dan mengabaikan semua perkataannya… dan lihat? Bisa jadi dia tidak akan pernah bicara lagi pada kita, untuk memandang kita saja dia tidak mau" ujar putus asa Jhope.

Suasana dalam ruangan itu sangatlah kalut dan suram. Cahaya penerang mereka sekarang bagai mati sekarang. Dia hidup, tapi sangat redup dan seperti tak ingin hidup.

.

.

.

Sehari setelah pemeriksaan selesai Jin di perbolehkan untuk pulang. Hasil pemeriksaan memang tidak menunjukan apa pun yang salah dengan Jin, namun keadaannya sekarang sama seperti sebelumnya, dia masih tidak bicara dan pandangan nya juga tetap kosong.

"Hyung kita sudah sampai… hyung ingin makan apa? Nanti Jimin bikinin atau kalau Jimin gak bisa buat yang hyung mau Jimin bakal beli'in buat hyung" tanya Jimin sambil mendorong kursi roda Jin. Jin tidak menjawab pertanyaan Jimin, dia hanya memejamkan matanya sebentar dan kembali dengan pandangan kosongnya.

"hyung… hyung mau apa? Nanti Kookie belikan…" Jungkook berlutut di depan Jin dan berusaha memandang matanya, namun tidak ada balasan. "apa hyung lelah? Hyung ingin tidur?" Jungkook membelai lembut pipi Jin.

Tidak sedikitpun Jin menjawab, menggerakan bola mata pun tidak. Dan karena tidak ada respon sama sekali dari Jin akhirnya Rapmon berinisiatif untuk menggendong Jin ke kamarnya.

"Jimin dan Jungkook tolong kalian belikan makanan untuk Jin hyung, kalau bisa yang sehat dan tidak pedas. Hobie tolong kau buatkan minuman hangat, Suga hyung dan Taehyung tolong bawa masuk barang Jin hyung dan bereskan" setelah member perintah Rapmon membawa Jin ke kamarnya dan membaringkannya di ranjang.

"kau boleh mendiamkan kami…. Tapi kau harus makan ok?" Rapmon mencium kening Jin lalau pergi keluar meninggalkan nya.

"kau membuat ini semua menjadi sulit Namjoon-ah…." gumam pelan Jin saat Rapmon keluar dari kamarnya.

.

.

.

Belum genap dua hari sejak Jin pulang dari rumah sakit, namun dia harus mendapat penanganan dari dokter kembali. Ini semua karena Jin tidak mau makan dan minum sama sekali semenjak kepulangannya dari rumah sakit, dan tadi pagi dia pingsan cukup lama, tanpa berpikir panjang member Bangtan langsung menhubungi dokter untuk datang ke drom. Dokter langsung memberi penanganan pada Jin dan untuk seharian ini Jin akan berada di bawah pengawasan dokter sampai tekanan darah dan asam lambungnya normal. Member lain hanya bisa pasrah sambil berdoa demi kesehatan Jin. Bukan mereka tidak memberi Jin makan, hanya sama Jin selalu menolak dengan tidak memberikan reaksi sedikit pun, dan dia juga tidak mau membuka mulutnya.

Dokter keluar dari kamar Jin setelah lebih dari 7 jam berada di kamar itu. Dokter menyarankan agar Jin di rawat inap di rumah sakit atau di pulangkan saja ke rumah orang tuannya. Masalah yang ada dalam Jin adalah pada para member Bangtan yang lain, setidaknya itulah yang di pikirkan oleh dokter itu, jadi alangkah baiknya jika demi kesembuhannya Jin di jauhkan dulu dari sumber masalahnya. Para member yang lain tidak menjawab, mereka tidak menyangkal maupun meng iya kan perkataan dokter.

Keesokan harinya, Rapmon menghubungi Ken sahabat Jin untuk datang ke drom mereka. Rapmon yakin jika Ken bisa membujuk Jin untuk makan atau bahkan berbicara. Ketika Ken masuk ke dalam kamar Jin, Jin langsung memeluk Ken dan menangis histeris. Ken mengisyaratkan untuk yang lain agar keluar. Setelah puas menangis di pelukan Ken akhirnya Jin mulai tenang. Ken menunda dulu semua pertanyaan yang bersarang di kepalanya dan memilih untuk menyuapi Jin, karena sungguh keadaan Jin sangat mengenaskan, dia semakin kurus dan wajahnya sangat pucat. Jin makan dengan tenang, dia bahkan menghabiskan semua makanan yang di suapkan padanya beserta buah buahan sebagai makanan penutupnya.

"kau sebenarnya kenapa Jinnie…" Tanya Ken sangat hati hati setelah Jin meminum obatnya. Beberapa menit berlalu dan masih belum ada jawaban dari Jin. "kau masih menganggap ku sahabat mu kan? Bagaimana aku bisa disebut sahabat jika kau tidak percaya pada ku…" Ken menatap Jin yang menundukan kepala menghindari tatapan Ken.

"aa-akk-aku…aku lelah…" Jin menatap Ken. "aku lelah Jehwan-ah… aku ingin lepas dari semua ini… aku ingin lepas dari mereka… aku ingin mati saja…" Jin mulai menangis histeris.

"jangan begitu, pikirkan orang yang menyayangi mu, pikirkan aku, pikirkan Sandeul dan juga orang tua mu. Kau boleh lelah dengan semua yang membenci mu tapi ingat orang yang meyayangi mu" Ken kembali memeluk sahabatnya itu. Tangis Jin makin menjadi. "sebaiknya untuk sementara kau harus menenangkan diri, dan jauh dulu dari mereka. Aku akan mengantarkan mu pulang, kemarin orang tua mu menelpon ku dan mereka meminta ku untuk membujuk Namjoon dan manager mu agar kau bisa pulang untuk sementara"

"aku ingin pulang…"

"iya kau akan pulang…"

"aku ingin pulang dan aku tidak mau kembali lagi kesini" Jin menghentikan tangisnya dan menatap Ken dengan penuh keyakinan.

"aku mengerti Jinnie… kau bisa memikirkannya lagi…" Ken tersenyum lembut pada Jin, dia tau Jin masih tidak stabil jiwanya, akan sangat salah jika Ken memaksanya sekarang. "aku akan mengurus semua persiapan untuk kepulangan mu dan aku akan kembali besok, jadi ku mohon pada mu untuk tetap makan, setidaknya jika kau tidak ingin di suapi mereka aku akan bilang pada mereka untuk meletakan makannannya di sini dan meninggalkannya"

"kau akan kembali besok?"

"iya, aku harus janjian dengan hyung mu dulu dan aku juga harus ijin dengan manager mu. Aku tidak akan bilang masalah pengunduran diri mu, itu urusan mu dengan agensi mu dan aku tidak berhak ikut campur dalam hal itu, tapi aku akan meminta ijin agar kau di perbolehkan untuk pulang sementara waktu sampai kau sembuh total. Saat kau sembuh semua keputusan ada di tangan mu" Ken membereskan peralatan makan yang tadi di gunakan Jin dan bersiap membawanya keluar. "ingat kata-kata ku, kau harus makan dan minum obat mu. Besok aku akan kembali lagi. Kau butuh tenaga untuk lepas dari ini semua maka dari itu kau harus sembuh" Ken keluar dari kamar Jin.

.

.

Rapmon masuk ke dalam kamar Jin dan setelah meletakan makan malam Jin, ia mendudukan diri di samping Jin yang tengah menatap kosong ke arah depan. Sang Laeder Bangtan itu mencoba mengambil atensi Jin dengan menggenggam tangannya, namun Jin masih tidak menunjukan reaksi apapun.

"kata Jaehwan hyung, kau ingin pulang untuk sementara… apa benar?" tidak ada jawaban dari Jin.

"mungkin aku sudah jutaan kali mengucapkan ini saat kau koma, aku… aku benar benar minta maaf hyung. Aku tau aku tak pantas mendapat maaf mu setelah semua yang ku lakukan pada mu, tapi aku sungguh minta maaf… kau boleh marah, kau boleh memukul ku dan memaki ku sepuas hati mu tapi tolong maafkan aku" Rapmon berusaha menyentuh pipi Jin namun Jin langsung menangkisnya. Jujur rapmon sangat kaget dengan penolakan Jin barusan.

"aku memang tak pantas kau maafkan, tapi beri aku kesempatan… beri aku kesempatan sekali lagi untuk merubah segalanya, beri kesempatan pada kami semua guna menebus semua penyesalan kami pada mu, tolong beri aku waktu untuk membalas cinta mu Jinseok"

Jin menoneh dan menatap Rapmon dengan pandangan kebencian. Dia tidak mengatakan apapun namun Rapmon tau benar jika Jin sangat marah dan sangat tidak suka dengan apa yang ia kata kan.

"aku tau ini terdengar konyol, tapi aku baru menyadari perasaan ku pada mu saat kau tengah meregang nyawa di rumah sakit. Hati ku sangat hancur saat melihat mu terbaring lemah di sana, aku tidak ingin kehilangan mu, rasanya aku ingin mati saat membayangkan mu bisa pergi kapan saja dari dunia ini" Rapmon kembali akan menyentuh wajah Jin namun tangannya kembali di tepis. "apa sebenci itukah kau pada ku sampai untuk percaya pada ku saja rasanya kau tidak sudi"

Jin memejamkan mata sejenak dan menghembuskan nafas setelah itu kembali menatap lurus ke depan dengan pandangan kosong.

"jangan pergi…. Jangan tinggalkan kami…. Aku takut saat kau pulang ke rumah orang tua mu kau tidak akan mau kembali lagi kesini"

.

.

Seperti yang sudah di rencanakan, Ken datang keesokan harinya dengan segala persiapan kepulangan Jin, bahkan kakak Jin juga ikut bersamanya. Jimin menangis histeris dan memeluk kaki Jin saat tau Jin akan pulang ke rumah keluarganya, dia takut Jin tidak akan kembali. Member lain pun juga tak ada bedanya, Jhope dan Taehyung memeluk Jin sangat erat sedangkan Suga, Rapmon dan Jungkook masih berusaha berdebat dengan Ken, bahkan sang manager pun ikut serta dalam berdebatan itu. Manager Bangtan itu tau jika Jin sudah memulai rencananya untuk keluar dari Bangtan, karena semenjak kepulangannya dari rumah sakit Jin mengirim pesan singkat padanya untuk menyiapkan surat pengunduran diri dari Bangtan dan dari agensi.

Setelah perdebatan panjang, akhirnya Ken dan kakak Jin kalah. Mereka terpaksa pulang dengan tangan hampa. Jin sempat menangis histeris saat Ken dan kakaknya pulang. Memang terlihat jahat saat member Bantang mamaksakan ego mereka agar Jin tetap tinggal, namun sungguh mereka tidak ingin kehilangan Jin.

"hyung… Jimin minta maaf hyung… Jimin tau Jimin udah jahat sama hyung… jangan pergi…" Jimin menagis histeris sambil memeluk kaki Jin yang tengah duduk diam tanpa ekspresi seperti semula.

"tolong ampuni kami semua…. Tolong beri kami kesempatan…" Taehyung masih senantiasa memeluk erat Jin sembari menahan tangisnya.

"aku harus bagaimana supaya kau memaafkan ku hyung" sahut Jhope dalam tangisnya.

"biarkan aku melakukan apa yang ku inginkan…. Kalian selalu bilang lakukankan saja apa yang ku inginkan asal jangan mengganggu kalian…. Aku tidak bisa sembuh…. Luka ku terlalu dalam…. Biarkan aku mengubur luka itu…. Biarkan aku pergi" setelah sekian lama Jin tidak berbicara, kata kata menyedihkan ini lah yang keluar darinya.

"jangan pergi hyung…. Ku mohon…. Aku menyesal…." Suga tak kuasa meneruskan perkataannya, ia sadar ia sangat berdosa dan tidak pantas menahan Jin di sini.

"untuk apa lagi aku di sini? Untuk kalian maki? Untuk menjadi boneka pajangan di Bangtan? Atau untuk jadi pembantu rumah tangga di dorm ini?" emosi Jin mulai tersulut.

"jangan berkata seperti itu hyung kau bukan-" ucapan Jungkook terpotong.

"bukan apa? Memang itu kenyataannya" Jin menghela nafas sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya. "jika kalian Tanya apa aku memaafkan kalian, jawabannya aku sudah memaafkan kalian. Tapi jujur aku tidak bisa jika harus melanjutkan ini semua…. Aku lelah… aku lelah dengan para haters, aku lelah dengan tekanan menjadi idol, aku lelah dengan kalian, dan aku sangat lelah pada mu Kim Namjoon"

"pikirkan juga kami…. Pikirkan juga fans mu…" kata Jungkook sambil menahan tangis.

"apa kalian juga memikarkan ku saat aku terpuruk? Apa mereka di luar sana juga tau saat aku dalam puncak stress ku? Di saat aku butuh sandaran, di saat aku hampir menyerah apa ada orang yang perduli? Aku hanya ingin lepas dari semua ini…." Jin melepaskan diri dari pelukan Jhope dan Taehyung lalu berdiri.

"beri kami kesempatan, dan jika kau merasa benar benar tidak tahan dengan ini semua kau bisa pergi. Setidaknya beri kami kesempatan untuk memperbaikinya, beri kami kesempatan untuk kembali seperti Bangtan yang dulu, dan kita akan meraih kesuksesan yang kita impikan bersama" Rapmon memeluk Jin dari belakang.

"jangan memeluk ku seolah kau tidak pernah melakukan sesuatu yang buruk Kim Namjoon" Jin menyentakan tangan Rapmon lalu pergi bergegas masuk dalam kamarnya dan menguncinya rapat.

"mungkin itulah yang terjadi jika kita menghancurkan hati malaikat…" gumam Taehyung tanpa sadar.

.

.

.

Tepat tiga hari setelah perdebatan sengit itu, tiba-tiba Jin menghilang. Jungkook dan Jhope yang di tugasi untuk menjaga Jin hari ini sempat lengah dan pagi ini mereka mendapati kamar Jin kosong. Tak selang berapa lama, Rapmon mendapat telpon dari manager jika Jin sedang bertemu Bang PD untuk membicarakan rencana pengunduran dirinya. Tak membuang banyak waktu, semua member bangtan pun langsung melesat ke arah kantor agensi mereka.

Sesampainya di sana para member Bangtan langsung di hadapkan pada Bang PD yang menunggu mereka. Wajah Bang PD terlihat sangat serius namun juga terlihat sendu di saat yang bersamaan.

"duduklah, ini akan menjadi pembicaraan yang panjang" Bang PD mempersilahkan semua member Bangtan untuk duduk dan mereka pun patuh.

"PD-nim Jin Hyung…" ucapan Jungkook terpotong.

"dia sudah membicarakan semua nya dengan ku, dari nadanya sepertinya dia memang sangat ingin pergi" sela Bang PD.

"lalu apa anda membiarkannya pergi?" Tanya Rapmon setengah emosi.

"aku juga tidak berhak menahannya ketika dia sudah tidak sanggup bertahan Namjoon-ah!" jawab tegas Bang PD.

"jadi… Jin hyung sudah…" Jimin sungguh ingin menangis untuk kesekian kalinya karena Jin.

"belum, dia belum resmi meninggalkan Bangtan. Aku berusaha sekeras mungkin agar dia tidak lepas, tapi dia meminta untuk istirahat sementara dari dunia hiburan sampai hatinya benar benar tenang, dia meminta untuk kembali ke rumah orang tuanya dan dia juga meminta untuk kalian comeback dulu tanpanya"

"bagaimana bisa seperti itu" wajah Suga semakin suram menandakan dia sudah sangat frustasi sekarang.

"sementara ini lakukan saja yang dia mau, yang terpenting adalah dia masih bagian dari kita. Dan untuk kalian jangan menghubungi atau mengganggunya dulu, fokuslah pada comeback kalian" kata Bang PD yang di jawab secara tersirat oleh wajah muram para member Bangtan.

.

.

.

Hari ini adalah comeback stage pertama Bangtan tanpa Jin. Semua member berusaha menampilkan yang terbaik yang mereka bisa. Dan penampilan mereka pun tak luput dari pandangan seorang yang kini absen dari panggung itu. Yah… kini Jin tengah memandang televise yang tengah menampilkan teman teman seperjuangannya itu. Dengan tatapan sedih Jin terus memandangi wajah teman temannya yang di tampilkan di layar kaca.

"jangan pernah menyesalinya Jin… ini semua yang terbaik… kau tidak akan terluka dan melukai seseorang lagi…" ujar Jin pada dirinya sendiri sambil mengusap air matanya yang mulai berjatuhan.

"Jinnie? Kenapa menangis? Ada yang sakit?" Tanya hyung dari Jin yang secara kebetulan melihat adiknya menangis.

Jin hanya menjawab kakaknya dengan gelengan setelah itu kepalanya terasa berputar. Dia juga merasakan ada cairan yang mengalir dari hidungnya.

"Ya Tuhan, Jin! Kau kambuh lagi, sudah ku bilang jangan memikirkan sesuatu yang berat" kakak Jin membawa adiknya berbaring di kamar dan setelah itu membawakan adiknya beberapa obat. "minum obat dulu setelah itu tidurlah"

"hyung…. Mianhae… aku merepotkan ya" ujar lemah Jin.

"kau ini berkata apa, kau tidak merepotkan. Lagi pula kau juga akan segera sembuh" bohong jika kakak Jin berkata dia tidak ingin menangis mendengar kata kata adiknya barusan.

"hyung salah, mungkin aku tidak akan sembuh hyung… hyung jaga eomma dan appa ya walaupun mereka sering marah pada ku tapi aku yakin mereka menyayangi ku. Dan kalau aku sudah tidak ada, jangan bilang apa pun pada Namjoon dan lainnya, pasti mereka sedih" racau Jin setelah dia meminum obatnya.

"jangan pernah bicara seperti itu lagi Kim Seokjin, kau akan sembuh dan kembali ke panggung lagi bersama Namjoon dan lainnya" ujar kakak Jin di sela menanhan tangisnya.

"kalau aku punya kesempatan pasti aku akan sangat senang untuk kembali, tapi… seperti yang dokter kata kan.." ucapan Jin terputus.

"jangan dengarkan Dokter sialan itu, kau akan sembuh. Akan ku pastikan kau sembuh dan akan kembali lagi ke panggung yang kau cintai itu" runtuh sudah pertahanan kakak Jin saat mendengar bagaimana putus asa nya sang adik.

"terimakasih hyung… aku sudah banyak membuat hidupmu susah" air mata Jin mulai mengalir lagi.

"kau salah… dari dulu aku yang membuat hidup mu susah… maaf kan aku. Aku janji aku akan membuat mu hidup bahagia dan tak pernah menangis lagi seperti dulu" kakak Jin teringat masa di mana dia membuat hidup Jin menjadi sulit.

Dia ingat saat Jin dan dia tumbuh bersama, orang tua mereka selalu mengutamakannya dan sedikit mengabaikan Jin karena prestasinya yang lebih bersinar dan karena dia terlihat lebih Lelaki dari pada Jin. Orang tuanya memang selalu meprioritaskan nya di bandingkan Jin. Dia sangat mengingat saat saat dimana Jin selalu berusaha mengemis perhatian pada orang tuanya, meminta kedua orang tuanya untuk hadir dalam pemantasan yang dia ikuti walaupun hasilnya akan berakhir dengan penolakan. Dia juga ingat saat dimana Jin dimaki habis habisan oleh ayah mereka karena memilih terjun dalam dunia hiburan, dan di saat Jin sudah sukses pun ayah mereka masih tidak menarik ucapannya tetang impian Jin yang di anggap bohdoh dan tidak ada guna nya. Jin telah mengalami hidup yang susah sejak dulu dan sekarang dia harus mengalami ini semua, setidaknya itu yang ada di pikiran kakak Jin.

"aku akan bahagia, jika kalian semua bahagia. Jadi ketika aku pergi jangan bersedih ya. Bilang juga pada eomma dan appa jangan bersedih dan jangan menyalahkan diri sendiri terus. Bagaimana pun aku sangat menyayangi kalian semua, keluarga ku juga para member Bangtan" air mata Jin tak berhenti bercucuran, darah dari hidungnya pun kembali keluar.

Tanpa Jin dan kakaknya tau, orang tua mereka menyaksikan dan mendengar pembicaraan kedua anak mereka itu. Mereka tak dapat membendung air mata tak kala mendengar si bungsu mengucapkan kata semenyedihkan itu.

"Jinnie… anak eomma yang cantik dan manis… maaf kan eomma nak… eomma tidak pernah memberikan kebahagiaan, eomma tidak pernah memuji mu dan dan terus membandingkan mu dengan hyung mu. Eomma menyesal sayang… beri waktu eomma untuk memperbaikinya… jangan pergi… jangan tinggalkan eomma…" tangis eomma Jin pecah.

"maaf kan appa nak… mungkin appa memang orang tua yang buruk untuk anak baik dan manis seperti mu, jangan tinggalkan kami" ucap pelan tuan Kim sembari menenangkan istrinya.

.

.

.

.

Satu bulan kemudian…..

"hyung apa tidak papa kalau kita pergi ke rumah Jin hyung tidak bilang PD nim dulu?" Tanya Jimin pada Rapmon dan Suga yang berada di kursi depan mobil.

"aku sudah tidak bisa menahannya Jim, aku rindu sekali dengan Jin hyung. Persetan Bang PD akan marah pada ku atau apa, persetan juga kalau Jin hyung masih tidak ingin bertemu dengan ku, asal kan aku bisa melihat wajah Jin hyung aku sudah cukup lega" jawab Rapmon.

"beberapa hari yang lalu waktu aku masuk kamar tiba tiba foto Jin hyung yang di gantung pecah, aku seperti dapat suatu firasat, jujur hati ku tidak tenang sekarang" ujar Suga sembari menyetir.

"jangan berkata seperti itu hyung, Jin hyung tidak apa apa dan dia akan kembali bersama kita" Jungkook berusaha meyakin kan dirinya sendiri.

"bagaimana pun dia membenci kita tidak masalah asalkan dia kembali, aku rindu sekali dengan Jin hyung. Lebih baik dia tidak bicara padaku dari pada dia tidak ada di hadapan ku" wajah V muram saat mengingat Jin.

"kau benar, dorm sangat berbeda tanpa Jin hyung… sungguh kurang ajar kita dulu padanya" tambah Jhope.

"sudahlah, yang terpenting kita usaha dulu membujuk Jin hyung" sahut Jimin member semangat.

Beberapa saat kemudian mereka sampai di kediaman keluarga Kim. Mereka di sambut cukup hangat oleh keluarga dari Jin. Setelah masuk dan berbincang beberapa saat dengan anggota keluarga Kim barulah para member Bangtan sadar tentang keberadaan Jin yang tak tampak sedari tadi.

"bibi Kim, Jin hyung mana? Kami kesini ingin bertemu jin hyung" Tanya Rapmon to the point.

"eum… begini saja, kalian makan siang dulu, setelah itu biar kakak Jin mengantar kalian bertemu Jin" jawab eomma Jin tenang.

"memang Jin hyung tidak ada di sini bibi?" Tanya polos Jimin.

"sudahlah kalian makan dulu, nanti kalian akan tau" eomma Jin bergegas menyiapkan makanan untuk para ember Bangtan.

"perasaan ku jadi tidak enak" gumam Jungkook.

.

.

Setelah beberapa menit berkendara akhirnya para member Bangtan sampai di sebuah tempat yang pastinya orang awam akan mengeri saat pertama melihatnya.

"hyung kenapa kita kesini?" Tanya Taehyung pada kakak Jin.

"jangan bercanda hyung untuk apa kita kemari?" firasat Suga makin tak enak.

"sudah sampai" kakak Jin berhenti tepat di depan batu nisan yang bertuliskan nama adiknya. "Jinnie… teman teman mu datang mengunjungi mu…"

Perkataan kakak Jin langsung membuat semua member Bangtan menagis histeris, mereka tidak menyangka Jin pergi meninggalkan mereka untuk selamanya. Di tengah tangisan para member, kakak Jin mendekat pada Rapmon dan memberikan sebuah surat padanya.

"Namjoon-ah, ini dari Jin. Dia berkata pada ku untuk jangan bemberitahukan kalian tentang kematiannya, tapi ku rasa kalian harus tau. baca ini dan ku harap kalian semua jangan bersedih lagi, Jin pasti tidak suka kalian bersedih" kakak Jin menepuk bahu Namjoon sekilas lalu pergi meninggalkan mereka semua.

 _ **Dear my lovely team matte Bangtan**_

 _ **Aku tau kepergian ku sangat tiba-tiba, dan aku minta maaf soal itu.**_

 _ **Sebenarnya aku tidak tau harus mengatakan apa, tapi sepertinya aku ingin meminta maaf pada kalian.**_

 _ **Maaf karena selama ini aku tidak banyak membantu kalian dalam membuat lagu atau gerakan dance.**_

 _ **Maaf karena aku sering menggangu kalian dan bertingkah seperti ibu kalian.**_

 _ **Aku melakukan itu semua agar kalian tetap menjaga pola makan kalian dan agar kalian tidak sakit.**_

 _ **Kalian ingat saat aku mengajukan surat pengunduran diri? Itu bukan karena aku benar benar ingin meninggalkan bangtan, bukan juga karena aku lelah dengan semua.**_

 _ **Sebenarnya setelah sadar dari kecelakaan itu, dokter berkata jika ada luka yang cukup serius, di dalam kepala ku terdapat gumpalan darah, harapan ku untuk hidup juga sangat kecil dan aku juga tidak bisa beraktifitas normal lagi, karena jika aku kelelahan atau memikirkan sesuatu luka di dalam kepala ku akan semakin serius.**_

 _ **Aku sengaja menyuruh dokter untuk berkata jika aku baik baik saja, aku juga berpura pura stress agar kalian kesal pada ku.**_

 _ **Aku bersikap menyebalkan pada kalian agar aku bisa keluar dari Bangtan, dan supaya kalian terbiasa ku tinggal dan tidak terlalu sedih jika aku pergi.**_

 _ **Setelah ini jangan bersedih ya, anggap saja ini perpisahan sementara dan mungkin kita akan bertemu lagi di kehidupan seanjutnya.**_

 _ **Kalian harus hidup dengan baik, makan teratur dan istirahat yang cukup. Jaga kesehatan kalian dan selalu bersihkan dorm.**_

 _ **Maaf karena aku tidak bisa berjuang sampai akhir dengan kalian. Aku yakin kalian bisa meraih impian kita dulu.**_

 _ **Dan yang terakhir untuk Namjoon…**_

 _ **Aku mencintai mu… walaupun hanya bertepuk sebelah tangan, tapi aku tidak bisa berhenti mencintai mu sampai akhir hayat ku.**_

 _ **Aku sudah cukup puas dengan semua kebaikan mu selama ini Namjoon-ah, aku memang tidak pantas mendapat lebih.**_

 _ **Aku selalu berharap kau akan mendapatkan orang yang kau cintai setelah ini.**_

 _ **Berbahagialah dan jangan pernah menengok ke belakang.**_

 _ **Hapus semua foto ku di hp mu dan jangan pandangi foto ku yang ada di kamar mu.**_

 _ **Terimakasih kau telah membuatku mengerti rasanya jatuh cinta dan mencintai.**_

 _ **Aku menyayangi mu dan member Bangtan selalu.**_

 _ **Kim Seokjin**_

.

Namjoon menjatuhkan dirinya di atas tanah, tubuhnya bergetar hebat karena tangisan yang makin menjadi seusai membaca surat dari Jin.

"kau salah hyung… cinta mu bakan bertepuk sebelah tangan… aku mencintaimu… sangat mencintai mu… jangan tinggalkan aku…" jerit Namjoon di depan batu nisan Jin.

.

.

.

.

"Namjoon….hey Namjoon…. Bangun…" tubuh Namjoon di goyangkan oleh seseorang.

"aku dimana?" Tanya Namjoon yang berusaha mengumpulkan kesadaran.

"kau di studio, kata Pdog hyung kau sudah tidak keluar studio selama dua hari. Makanya aku kesini membawakan makanan untuk mu, aku tidak mengganggu… hey!" Namjoon langsung memeluk orang yang ada di hadapannya itu.

"jangan tinggalkan aku… jangan pergi…" gumam Namjoon.

"kau kenapa Namjoon-ah, apa habis mimpi buruk? Kau berkeringat dan wajah mu sangat pucat" orang yang ada di pelukan Namjoon mengusap kepala Namjoon dan menyeka keringatnya tanpa jijik.

"iya… aku mimpi buruk… sangat buruk… aku mimpi kehilangan mu. Jangan pergi aku mencintai mu Jinseok…" Namjoon mengeratkan pelukannya.

"aku tidak akan pergi, tta..tapi kau bilang apa tadi?" wajah Jin memerah.

"aku mencintai mu" sahut Namjoon enteng.

"tapi kau bilang kau hanya menganggap ku teman dan kau tidak suka padaku, jangan mengatakan hal seperti itu untuk mengasihani ku Namjoon aku tida-" ucapan Jin terputus saat Namjoon dengan tanpa ijin melumat bibir nya.

"aku baru menyadarinya sekarang… maaf telah melukai mu selama ini, aku pasti sering membuat mu menangis" Jin masih tidak dapat merespon perkataan Namjoon, dia terlalu kaget dengan apa yang dia dengar.

"Jinseok? Kau mendengar ku?"

"apa aku bermimpi? Apa ini april mop?" Tanya Jin masih tak percaya. Namjoon kembali mencium Jin.

"kau tidak bermimpi, aku yang baru disadarkan oleh mimpi. Mulai sekarang tidak ada lagi cinta sepihak dan tidak akan ada lagi perlakukan kasar, kau tidak pantas mendapat perlakukan kasar dari siapapun. Jika kau merasa tertekan atau lelah pada sesuatu ceritakan pada ku, jangan membaca komen jahat dari haters lagi, jika kau di bentak atau di kasari member lain bilang padaku biar aku yang memperingatkan mereka, jangan pernah lari dan menangis lagi pada sahabat mu, menangislah pada ku, dan yang terakhir jangan pernah meninggalkan Bangtan dan jangan pernah meninggalkan ku" ucap panjang lebar namjoon.

"aku tidak tau kau tadi bermimpi apa, tapi jangan mengucapkan hal semanis itu jika kau tidak bisa menyanggupinya Namjoon" Jin mengusap rahang namjoon. "aku sudah cukup bahagia jadi teman mu, aku tidak pernah bermimpi untuk kau balas perasaan ku"

"diam dan turuti kata kata ku atau aku akan mencium mu lagi sayang" jawaban singkat Namjoon sukses membuat wajah Jin memerah.

.

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Nulis apaan ini….**

 **Jun mulai gaje…..**

 **Nulis FF gak jelas cerita….**

 **Btw Jun udah selesai magang, jadi bisa aktif nulis lagi, jadi untuk yang nunggu FF series nya Jun mmohon sabar ya, FF ini untuk selingan aja.**

 **Untuk Kritik saran dan request bisa langsung review, dan kalo bisa review dong biar Jun semangat bikin FF lain.**

 **Sekian untuk FF ini, sampai ketemu di cerita yang lainnya**

 **XOXO**

 **Junra**


End file.
